The Eye of the Cheetah, Part 1
Episode 43 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Cheetah's hideout, she is summoning Amos Fortune to spy and keep close watch on Wonder Woman. He agreed. Amos Fortune was Cheetah's last pawn. The worst is yet to come for Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and Batgirl. The next day, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, and Batgirl were simply patrolling crimes in Gateway City. Then, they saw the Royal Flush Gang downtown. The villains were eager in taking down the heroes. "Sorry if it hurts, we're just doing what we're told", Queen said, grinning. Their card attacks knocked down the heroes. Later, the heroes rose up and fought back. They knocked down the villains. But then, the gang ran away. Wonder Woman, with her lasso, managed to pull one of them back. That one is Ten. "My lasso compels you to tell who sent you here?", Wonder Woman asked. "None of your business", Ten answered. "That's not the answer I am looking for", Wonder Woman said, squeezing him in the lasso tighter. "Okay, okay, I'll tell who", Ten yelled. "Who?", Wonder Woman asked again, angrily. "Amos Fortune", Ten admitted. "What? That old man? Oh no, this isn't good", Wonder Woman said. Wonder Woman untied Ten. "Now, if you would excuse me, we have more important business to settle", Ten said, knocking the three heroes unconscious. The Royal Flush Gang flew away. "Gang, how did things went?", Amos Fortune asked them through a communicator."Things didn't go our way. We had to retreat", Ten said. "That's okay. But we need to keep an eye on them. Everywhere they go. Every street, every corner of Gateway City", Amos Fortune commanded them. "As you wish, master", the whole gang responded. Amos Fortune grinned. Now, the Royal Flush Gang split up across Gateway City. King went uptown, Jack went midtown, Queen went downtown, Ten went to Gateway Bridge, and Ace went to Gateway Square. They were wearing protective suits, which makes them unable to be tracked. At Wonder Woman's headquarters, they were thinking about where to find Amos Fortune. They went to a casino. There, they looked for Amos Fortune but were not able to find him. They then decided to look after the Royal Flush Gang first. They went around the city using the R-Mobile. Unfortunately, the Royal Flush Gang are nowhere to be found. They cannot be detected by the tracking device, but they can see the heroes and were able to spy on them. Amos Fortune, on the phone, asked Cheetah what's the next step. "Just don't get caught, I will be sending back-up", Cheetah said. On her lair, Cheetah sent Professor Menace and Dr. Cyber to where the heroes are. Moments later, the two villains reached the heroes' location. They had a fight. Meanwhile, Wonder Girl was out, also looking for action throughout the city. On a rooftop, she came across Queen, one of the members of Royal Flush. They had a battle. Wonder Girl outmatched and outsmarted Queen, and defeated her. She asked her where the other members of the Royal Flush Gang are. "We were spread throughout the City. It's up to you to find each of us", Queen said. Wonder Girl now went away. Meanwhile, the heroes were attacked by the Cyborg Wonder Woman, the robotic Wonder Woman duplicate that Professor Menace and Dr. Cyber created. The cyborg shot lasers from her eyes and knocked down the three heroes. But, the cyborg was later outmatched by Wonder Woman's superhuman skill and defeated and beheaded the robot. Dr. Cyber and Professor Menace tried to escape but they were held back by Wonder Woman's lasso. "We may be defeated, but we haven't fallen yet. There will be a lot more coming for you, Diana", Professor Menace said. The two villains had teleporters on their watches that were given to them by Cheetah. They teleported away. In her lair, Cheetah was disappointed. She sent away another two villains to take down Wonder Woman. This time, it's Baroness von Gunther and Superwoman. At Midtown Gateway City, the three heroes went to battle Baroness von Gunther and Superwoman after immediately detecting them on the GPS. At the same location, Wonder Girl saw Jack on top of a building. She battled him. Wonder Girl was beaten hard. She was knocked down unconscious. Jack told Amos Fortune about this, and was about to bring her to Amos Fortune's hideout. But, Wonder Girl woke up and surprise-attacked Jack and defeated him. He talked to Amos Fortune using the communicator and told him, "I don't know who you are, but I'm coming for you after I'm done with your gang"."If you could last that long", Amos Fortune responded, challenging her. Superwoman was stronger this time, knocking down the three heroes single-handedly in combat. Baroness von Gunther's weapons were advanced as well. Wonder Woman wondered where Superwoman got her enhanced strength and Baroness' weapons. Superwoman admitted Cheetah injected a serum on her, and that Cheetah got Gunther's new weapons from the remaining technology from Apokolips. Baroness von Gunther's laser gun caused major damage to the place where they were battling. It also hurt Wonder Woman bad.Batgirl ran around while throwing Batarangs to distract Baroness von Gunther, while Nightwing disarms her from behind. However, a punch from Superwoman sent him flying.As Baroness was about to reach for her gun, Batgirl stepped on her hand. Wonder Woman now battled and took down Superwoman for good. After the two villains were taken down, they teleported away on Cheetah's command. "Next up", Cheetah said, as Giganta and Queen Bee teleported to Gateway City. Back at the R-Mobile, the three heroes detected newcomer villains. They immediately went to where the two villains are. Giganta and Queen Bee were going on a rampage. Then, the three heroes came into the scene and battled them. They battled and took down their henchmen first. After a long and hard fight, they eventually defeated Queen Bee and Giganta. The two immediately teleported after being defeated. Next, Cheetah summoned Maxwell Lord and Circe, an unlikely tandem, but the most formidable. The two villains were at Gateway City Museum. The R-Mobile quickly detected the villains. The heroes saw Circe stealing Greek artifacts of her interest. "You are not allowed to steal such relics", Wonder Woman told Circe. Circe sent the three heroes away with a magic blast. "How dare you defy my actions, Diana?", Circe answered. Wonder Woman flew at her and punched her, sending her away. She brought her outside the Museum to save the Museum from damage. Maxwell Lord dealt with Nightwing and Batgirl. Lord called upon his robot army to attack Nightwing and Batgirl. Nightwing and Batgirl were beaten up by the robots.Circe wrapped black magic around Wonder Woman, constricting her. Batgirl hit Circe with a Batarang,which hurt her and caused her to drop Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman punched Circe,sending her up to the sky, then down the ground. Circe became unconscious.Maxwell Lord stabbed Nightwing with a taser,making him unconscious. "No!",Batgirl screamed. She was enraged and destroyed all of the robots. But, Circe enhanced the robots with her magic. The robots all crowded Batgirl and went all over her. Batgirl suffocated and knocked down unconscious as well. Circe distracted Wonder Woman by making her battle Magic Creatures. Wonder Woman was also defeated by those. Meanwhile,Amos Fortune told the other Royal Flushes to retreat to his hideout. He knows Wonder Girl can be a huge threat to them. Wonder Girl from a tv screen at an appliance store, saw news that Nightwing, Batgirl, and Wonder Woman are being beaten up by two villains at Gateway City Museum. Now, Wonder Girl went there. She showed the villains her great strength. She defeated all the robots. She also defeated and turned the magic creatures into dust. She then woke up Nightwing and Batgirl, and Wonder Woman. Now, the three attacked together and defeated Circe and Maxwell Lord. However, using her magic spell, Circe vanished to dust along with Maxwell Lord. All the villains retreated under Cheetah's command. The villains were now all back to her lair. "Seems like sending you one by one to attack Wonder Woman was a bad idea. How about we attack throughout United States all at once?", Cheetah proposed. "Bright idea", Circe agreed. "That will make things difficult for Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wonder Woman", Maxwell Lord said."Plus, we still have one more trick up our sleeve-Amos Fortune",Cheetah added."Amos Fortune?That silly old guy?",Professor Menace said."He may be silly to y'all,but he's actually an important part of our act",Cheetah said."How?", Giganta wondered."He has the ability to manipulate people and put them under their control through the power of luck",Cheetah said."Once he gains control of Wonder Woman we can easily capture her".The other villains were impressed. Back at Gateway City, the heroes talked."Thank you for coming to save us,Donna", Wonder Woman thanked Wonder Girl. "If not for you, we would have gotten captured by Circe and Maxwell Lord", Nightwing said. "How did you find us?", he asked. "Well, I saw it on the news. By the way, I've faced two members of Royal Flush this afternoon. Queen and Jack. They were working for Amos Fortune", Wonder Girl told them. "Right. After we're done with your rogues, Wonder Woman, let's go after him", Batgirl told Wonder Woman. "Yeah, but let's all be careful in facing him. We should never face him alone. We should all be together. Let's not be hypnotized by his casino gimmicks. He won't be an easy opponent", Wonder Woman told the three. "Alright. We can handle him",Wonder Girl said.In Amos Fortune's hideout, he is grinning."I sense them coming. I sense their foolish minds falling into my trap",he said.Queen and Jack woke up and also teleported to the hideout. They are now complete, and ready for the heroes' attack. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Wonder Woman,Wonder Girl Villains:Cheetah,Royal Flush Gang,Amos Fortune,Professor Menace,Dr. Cyber,Cyborg Wonder Woman,Baroness von Gunther,Superwoman,Queen Bee,Giganta,Maxwell Lord,Circe